


After Death

by CoButton



Category: Original Work
Genre: (unless you find yourself reading it), :), Gen, Slightly confusing, Will it Confuse You?, no one will ever know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton
Summary: After death, no one really knows what happens. But say, there was a place you go. Not an actual “place” but an area, a mind scape per say. Not forever though, only a matter of time. Then everything goes to black. And everything is gone. Remember, this is just a thought, a “what if” scenario. Simply a story.





	1. Options

You’re given an option, two actually. This is the final decision of your life, you choose the movie, and then you watch. You get to see how it happens. Or you could walk away, unknowing as you get pulled into the darkness. What do you choose?

One final movie? If so, go to chapter 2. You can scroll up to tap the more notes at the end if you want to skip, or just keep scrolling, it’s all up to you.

If not, stay here.

So, this is the end. There’s nothing. Or maybe there’s something. Or perhaps, there’s both. With nothing there still is a little bit of something. Everyone will miss you, everyone will cherish the moments with you. So maybe, just maybe, there still is a little something.


	2. Skipping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah so you chose the movie. Or maybe you wanted to see what happens, I'm not going to stop you.

Now, for whatever reason in which you went to chapter 2, welcome. For this is your death.

  
  


Or maybe it isn’t.

Maybe one has lied.

Perhaps there’s a third option.

Maybe you’re not tied.

  
  
  
  
  


Either way,

here and there

this is your death

this is your movie.

Do you like it?

Do you hate it?

Too bad it doesn’t matter.

You’re dead now.

Goodbye.


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps one did lie

This can’t be.

Or maybe it can.

Confused?

Let one explain.

  
  


One 

Two

Three

You’re here with me.

Do you see the pattern?

Do you see the lie?

  
  


Have you ever wondered?

  
  


One

Two

Three

There’s the tie.

  
  


What about the middle?

The one you never see.

Have you not thought about it?

  
  


Whilst you’re here with me,

Let me show you

The one two three.

  
  



	4. The One You Never See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing games, skipping stones, what has happened to us now?

The one you never see.

Oh what could it be?

  
  


Time and time again.

Always changing.

Maybe you’ll see the new future of thee.

  
  


Always forget.

Flowing along,

The song of the sea.

Taken by thee.

  
  


Repeat and forget.

Over and over.

It’ll happen once more.

  
  


But by then you’ll be happy.

Past forgotten.

For time and time again,

  
  


Do you even remember?

  
  


Hypotheticals.

The one thing One can never get right.

  
  
  


Do you still want to know?

Oh how will you reach your fate?

  
  
  


You poor soul.

  
  
  


That’s not One’s secret to tell.

  
  
  


Maybe you’ll get it right next time.

  
  


As always,

  
  


-One

  
  
  



End file.
